


After Eight

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Star Wars, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Frenemies, M/M, Mention of abuse, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: An AU where Obi-Wan and Maul meet at a young age while Maul is on a mission which kinda fails. Their "frienemyship" continues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an alternative universe. Hope you enjoy. c:
> 
> The first part will mostly be like an "introduction". Second part is where things will start at. ;3
> 
> [also posted on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/401131094-after-eight-obi-wan-darth-maul-discreet-mission]

At a young age, Obi-Wan had mostly been a pessimistic person, and despite that, Yoda was still willing to train him for some time until he was assigned to Qui-Gon. He had always been worried that he might be turning to the dark side because of that, but he had always taken his time to meditate and empty those pessimistic thoughts from his mind every time he had the chance.

The only person he dared to speak to about those negative thoughts would be Mace Windu, because the boy knew that Mace is usually the guy to throw the most pessimistic comments and not feel sorry about it one bit, and yet... The force around him was always in balance.  
Yoda would always remind Obi-wan: "When you grow older and become wiser, the emotions, in better control, will be." and Obi would just nod and hope for the best.

_____

One day while Obi was sitting on his mat, meditating, Qui-Gon calls him from the Holo-transmitter and he is forced to interrupt his meditation to answer ”Master.”.  
”Obi-Wan, there has been an attack on Naboo that we need to investigate, this is sudden but I hope you can get ready as soon as possible.” 

Obi-Wan furrows his eyebrows, ”Master. Is the Queen in danger?”

”No, she’s currently safe, but just to make sure we are not dealing with any assassins that are after the Queen, we have been assigned to get on Naboo as soon as possible. Be ready, Padawan.” Obi-Wan ends the call and immediately put on his earth-colored robe and puts his saber in place, he then hurries out of the room and heads towards the transport.  
When they arrive at Naboo, a few buildings were exploded, and to Obi-Wan, this looked very odd.

”Master… This looks like it was an accident of some sort.” Obi-Wan looks around.

"An accident, by enemies.” Qui-Gon adds.

”Yes, but... Wait. Master, it could be that this was a test?”

”You mean, they were meant to test how many buildings could be destroyed?” Qui-Gon half-jokes.

”Well, yes. Next time, it could be the Queen ending up like that.” Obi-Wan stares at his master.

Qui-Gon inhales. ”We can’t be so sure, but whoever did this has to be around hiding. Let’s split for now, Padawan. I will speak to the Queen while you look around discreetly, but do Not engage in any battle. Call for me if you find any clues. I will contact you if I do too.”

”Alright, Master. I will do.” Obi-Wan turns around and heads towards the busy people.

”May the force be with you, Padawan…” Qui-Gon stares at him for the last time, feeling a disturbance in the force as he leaves, then heads to the Queen’s HQ himself.


	2. A Quiet Moment

Obi-Wan was wandering around the busy streets with his hood on, covering his identity and keeping his force-sensitivity low in case any enemy would find out that he's a force-user.

After a long walk, checking his surroundings, he senses the force being unbalanced as he walks up on a hill, which leads to a green place with trees and a few rocks here and there and a beautiful waterfall not very far away.

Obi-Wan slowly approaches the place with caution, hides behind a tree and peeks where the unbalance was coming from.

...A creature, covered in red and black sitting with his legs crossed on the green grass, possibly meditating without moving an inch. Obi-Wan furrows his eyebrows, examining the creature and comes to a conclusion that he must be a Zabrak with the horns surrounding his head almost like a crown which he found fascinating.

The Zabrak slowly raises his hand, not opening his eyes and force-pulls the peeking Padawan from his place forward, making Obi-Wan let out a loud un-manly squeak as he lands on his feet not-so-gracefully, which then makes him fall on his butt not so far away from the Zabrak.

The Zabrak opens his eyes, grabs his saber, stands up and activates it. His saber makes a hissing sound and a yellow-golden like laser comes to life.

Obi-Wan puts his hands up in defense, "I am not going to hurt you."

The Zabrak just stares down at him with a slight frown, pointing his saber's very edge near Obi-Wan's chin.

"Jedi." The Zabrak rather states than asks with a tiny snarl.

"Well... Not yet." Obi-Wan moves his gaze away from the Zabrak who seems to be staring at him without blinking.

The Zabrak lowers his weapon and lets the Padawan to stand up and dust his clothes off.

"You must be a Sith, yes?" Obi-Wan tilts his head a little in confusion.

Obi-Wan predicts too late that the red-skinned creature is going to attack and gets pushed against a tree behind him, hitting his back hard, "ACH-" Obi-Wan attempts to grab his saber quickly, then activates it.

Obi-Wan blocks the Zabrak's attempt to cut Obi's head off.

"I'm Obi-Wan, Kenobi." Obi-Wan stares at the silent Zabrak and continues, "What's your name?" Obi-Wan slowly grins.

The nameless Zabrak continues to fight the Padawan off, testing his skills, in which Obi-Wan gracefully blocks while his brown robe gently flies around him as he moves.

The Zabrak, too quick for the Padawan, forcefully pushes Obi-Wan on the ground, kneels on top of him and is very ready to slice the young Padawan in middle, but Obi-Wan blocks the attack quickly enough and both of them have a silent moment. The young Padawan's chest rises and falls, his breathing becoming harsh as he stares at the Zabrak, who is staring back at Obi-Wan with those yellow, piercing eyes.

The force around them connects with eachother, almost creating a harmony. But to Obi-Wan, it feels like a thick force is surrounding him, almost suffocating him in a... seductive way. Almost wanting to claim him, eat him and turn him into a force-ghost himself.

"Maul." The Zabrak, named Maul finally speaks. He gets off from Obi-Wan and turns off his saber.

Obi-Wan doesn't break the eye-contact with Maul as he turns off his own saber and slowly stands up.

"I am most pleased to meet you, Maul." The young Padawan smiles. The way he pronounces Maul's name makes Maul's stomach feel weird... In a good way? 

The way the force is surrounding this Padawan is almost harmonical and calm, attracting an odd part of Maul closer to him, craving more of him. The combat was just a test, and boy, did he enjoy tiring this Jedi out.


	3. Friendship?

"So what are you doing here, Maul? I mean, it's not usual to see a Sith around here." Obi-Wan was sitting on the soft grass, staring at Maul in curiosity.

Maul stays quiet before starting, "I'm on a mission, just like you." He replies with his eyes closed while sitting before Obi-Wan, his legs crossed.

"A mission I cannot get more details about, right?" Obi-Wan lays on his back, hands resting behind his head, starting to think deeply for a moment while glancing at Maul.

Maul knew that Obi-Wan wanted the details, but he could not tell the Jedi Padawan that he was the one who turned those buildings into ashes. Not only would he tell his Master, but retreating from his mission would earn him a big beating from his own Master. He wanted to prove himself useful to his Master.

Obi-Wan noticed Maul's silence and took it as a "no-more-details" and instead sits up again and asks, "How about you help me, Maul?"

Mauls finally opens his eyes and stares directly at the Padawan. "Help you?" he asks confused.

Obi-Wan nods, "Someone, ruined a few buildings, in which were close to the Senator. Have you seen anyone suspicious?"

Maul inhales, "No. I'm on my own mission, I don't have time to seek for a Jedi's answers."

Obi-Wan frowns a little, "Understandable, but do tell if you know who did this."

Maul could sense the mistrust in Obi-Wan, he couldn't blame him. After all, both of them are the opposites, meant to kill eachother at first sight and yet... None of them could bring themselves to do it. Maul stares at Obi-Wan while he's looking at the distance, his calm face indicating that he's thinking deeply.

The Zabrak looks away immediately when Obi-Wan senses him staring at him. He shouldn't be thinking like that about this Padawan. He should kill him before he finds out it was him who ruined those buildings. And yet, he didn't feel any disturbance in the force, only a calm... Wave of force coming from...

Obi-Wan was smiling at him when he turns his head to look at him. Maul stares confused.

"Your combat moves are most impressive. Maybe we could spar sometime?" Obi-Wan suggests.

"You didn't attack much." Maul rather states, making Obi-Wan grin.

"Yes, well... A Jedi avoids attacking, it's mostly defense."

"Are Jedis that weak?"

"I think that's a sign of being strong, because we avoid hurting other people for our own pleasure. Unlike the Siths."

"The ones who stand in our way gets it. We unleash what's hiding deep inside of us... The passion, that the Jedis keep holding in, making them weak and making us stronger."

"We prefer using the Force to help other people, not overthrow them for our own pleasure."

"And that's why you'll fall, Jedi." He almost whispered in a husky tone before unexpectedly pushing Obi-Wan on his back, sitting on top of him, making Obi-Wan gasp.

They stared right into eachothers eyes what seemed like eternity to Obi-Wan until Maul stood up again and Obi did the same, avoiding eye-contact.

"I will be going now..." Obi-Wan breaks the silence, Maul glances.

"Same time, place?" Obi-Wan finally looks up at Maul's yellow eyes.

"I'll be here." Maul answers.

Obi-Wan turns around, his cheeks tinted a shade of red as he grins widely. He wasn't usually the one to make friends since he joined the Order, he also wasn't allowed to have any close attachements. This wasn't any normal or at least less bad attachment. He has befriended a Sith Acolyte, and this made him curious and excited at the same time.


	4. Plans

Obi-Wan returns to his master at Queen's current HQ where they discuss about the event that occurred.

Qui-Gon turns his head and smiles when he notices Obi-Wan walk in. "Padawan, it's good to see you safe and sound."

"As well with the Queen and you, Master." Obi-Wan bows.

"How did your search go? Did you find anything?" The Queen asks Obi-Wan, which goes quiet for a moment, not sure what he should answer and if he should tell them about the Sith but quickly changes his mind and replies,

"Sadly, I have not, my Queen. It's very suspicious how this attack happened or why it happened in the first place." Obi-Wan exhales through his nose.

Qui-Gon stares at Obi-Wan for a moment and starts, "Obi-Wan, are you sure that there is nothing to tell us?"

"Positive, Master." Obi-Wan attempts to conceal his nervousness of lying to his Master. 

"Very well. We shall investigate once more tomorrow, my Queen. I suggest that you change locations for now, there's a higher chance of risk that your building might be targeted." Qui-Gon suggests.

"Yes, we cannot risk it anymore. Clearly someone must be after us." The Queen agrees and stands up. "I shall see you tomorrow, Jedi Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan."

They both bow before leaving and walk through the hallway.

"Padawan. We shall hire two rooms for now. We must keep an eye on these enemies for the time-being before anything else happens." Obi-Wan nods and they both walk through the busy streets of Naboo.

___

When they arrive to their separate room, the first thing Obi-Wan does is fall flat on his bed, closing his eyes and just breathe deeply. After all, it's been a long day and he just needed a bed to roll into. He couldn't stop thinking about the Sith that he met at the forest, how they fought in combat and how the Sith over-powered the Jedi without breaking a sweat.

Maul is truly impressive, Obi-Wan thinks to himself. To be very honest... That kinda turned Obi-Wan on. It felt very odd and wrong, but he had fought so many people in his life, and this Sith had truly over-powered Obi-Wan so easily. It was intimidating and seductive... Is this the Dark side that his Master has warned him about?

Obi-Wan remembers how the Force around Maul and him had connected for a moment, creating a harmony... What was that? Was the Sith trying to tempt him to join the Dark? It wouldn't happen of course, he was going to become a Jedi Warrior. But the Force around them felt so... Peaceful.

Obi-Wan falls asleep after 15 minutes of thinking too much, his breathing becoming soft.

___

Maul was sitting on the pilot chair, his feet resting on the panels while thinking deeply. He was sure that there was a tiny bond forming between this Jedi and him. He could feel it. But... Could the Jedi feel it? Probably.

He smirks to himself when he thinks about the holo-communicator that he shoved into the Jedi's pocket when he sat on top of him. He probably didn't notice that either.

Maul turns his head to look outside. The skies were turning dark and he changes his mind about calling the Jedi on the holo. He somehow had a feeling that he must be sleeping by now.

He rests his arms behind his head with a tiny grin. He was going to talk to Obi tomorrow and pretend that he's leaving, but he is actually going to turn the Queen's building into ashes and complete his mission.

Hopefully the little Jedi won't find out it was him. He would have to do it quick and get off this planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this short chapter. ; w ;


	5. If the Force Allows Us

The next day, Maul had prepared everything very early at 4-ish standard time, planting the anti-matter bombs inside the Queen's building where no one would ever suspect. He was very prepared for this, and he would detonate them at the right time. But he will have to make sure that the little Jedi is with him at the time. He didn't want him to get caught in between.

Perhaps... Maul had taken a liking on this Jedi Padawan.

Maul had gone to the same place that they usually meet at and taken off his black robe to start his normal training. Not training at all would make him weaker, he thought.

Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen and he thought that perhaps his little Jedi was busy doing his own thing.

Wait... "his" jedi? Maul shrugs that off and smirks to himself, planning to patiently wait for the Padawan to arrive. He had time.

___

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had waited for a few hours in case something happened, but nothing came.

"Padawan, do you wish to spar with me for some time?" Qui-Gon asks.

"Yes. That sounds like something, Master." Obi-Wan grins and Qui-Gon chuckles.

They go to a private area outside and starts sparring together for a good hour until both of them were exhausted and just decide to sit down on their separate mats. Since they were both tired, Qui-Gon thought that concentrating would be much easier while meditating. They start to meditate and empty their emotions into the force, letting the force guide them.

After a while, both of them head to their separate rooms and Obi-Wan sighs, guessing the standard time would be 14.00 somewhere. 

He lays on his back on the bed and looks up, until he hears bleeping sounds coming from his Jedi robe that is laying on a chair. He blinks, stands up and walks towards his robe, picking up what looked like to be a holo-communicator from his pocket.

"What in the... How did this get in there?"

He answers the call and a familiar Zabrak shows up as a holo.

"Maul?" Obi-Wan asks, almost trying to confirm or make sure that he's real.

"Kenobi." A smirking Maul replies.

"How- Did you get in my room?"

"I did not." Maul answers.

"Then-"

Maul interrupts him, "That day we met, you were distracted. So I put the holo in your pocket."

"Oh. Clever." Obi-Wan says sarcastically, cursing himself for not paying more attention, but it didn't really matter anymore.

"Are you coming today?" Maul's turn to ask.

"Well... I have a few things to do soon, but I will be there at approximately 19.00." Obi-Wan scratches his neck.

"Very well. I will wait." Maul says.

"See you there, Maul." Obi-Wan smiles gently and ends the call.

When he ends the call, he thinks about hiding his comminucator somewhere safe where no one would find it but Obi... Especially his master. His Master already suspected that Obi-Wan was hiding something under his sleeve. In which, he was, basically...

___

Obi-Wan gets back to his room, the current time being 19.15. He opens the window to his room and puts his robe and hood on and jumps outside, deciding to meet up with the Sith at their usual place.

Obi-Wan arrives, his robe kinda misplaced from hurrying and being too careful not to get caught wandering outside late. Maul licks his lower lip at that.

"Hi, Maul! I apologize for being so late..." He grins at Maul, feeling a little awkward.

"You look like you've had one hell of a fight, Jedi."

"Well... Not really. I was being careful not to get caught. It was tough."

"Caught by your Master, I assume?"

"Yes..." Obi-Wan laughs nervously.

At second glance, Maul had his complete uniform on, which made Obi-Wan wonder,

"You look like you are ready for a fight, Sith." Obi-Wan smirks.

Maul snorts. "Actually. The reason I called you here is because, I am about to leave."

Obi-Wan stares at him surprised, "Off this planet, correct?"

"Yes." Maul answers.

"Oh... And that was the reason for the holo-communicator, I see." Obi-Wan glances at him.

"Correct." Maul looks away for a slight second.

"So this is a.. Goodbye?" Obi-Wan looks kind of hurt, but tries hard to conceal it, in which he obviously fails at.

Maul only steps closer to the Jedi, grabs ahold of his arms and pulls his close, pressing his warm lips to the Jedi's soft ones.

Obi-Wan was frozen at the very unexpected action, but stays still, his arms are being held as if he might run away.

Maul feels his lips, and soon enough, Obi-Wan starts to melt into the kiss. Unable to control this... Sweet emotion flowing through him, the force around them once again connecting in a familiar way.

After some time, which felt like centuries to them, Maul pulls back and stares deeply into Obi-Wan's eyes and holding his hand and slowly bringing it up to his lips, kissing it.

"I shall leave you now, Jedi Kenobi." Maul gently lets go of his hand.

Obi-Wan stands there, almost mesmerized and nods. "I will see you, Maul..."

"We shall meet again someday, Obi-Wan. I feel it." He turns around and leaves, the wind blowing through his black robe for every step he takes. Obi-Wan standing there, staring in a distance until he leave, he turns around and leaves too.

"...If the Force brings us together again, Maul." Obi-Wan whispers.

Obi-Wan brings his fingers to his lips as he walks back to his room. Immediately laying on his bed and thinking about the last events... He just broke every rule possible, he knew that, but... He didn't mind, truthfully.

 

 

A loud explosion is heard outside...


	6. Suspicious Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Here it is!

Obi-Wan immediately stands up from his bed, grabs his lightsaber and heads outside. 

"Master! What happened?!" Obi-Wan asks his master when he sees him running down the same way.

"Padawan, there seems to have been an explosion at the Senate's. We need to hurry and see what's going on." He answers.

Obi-Wan almost rolls his eyes at his Master. There was an explosion, alright. "Then hurry, Master! We need clues!" Obi-Wan runs quicker than Qui-Gon, making him almost smirk at the young and energetic Padawan youth.

'Padawans these days, very little patience...' He chuckles for a second.

___

They arrive at Senate's HQ, seeing that the windows, chairs and table were all around the floor, broken.

"This is a serious threat... But why whom?" Qui-Gon tries to sense the presence around the building, in case someone is hiding.

Obi-Wan thinks hard, somehow, maybe the Force, maybe his gut is telling him that it might have been the Sith that he met. After all, he did mention that he was on a mission...

'Was the mission to kill the senate?' He stares at the broken wall in disbelief.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon repeats.

Obi-Wan snaps from his endless thoughts. "Yes, Master. I apologise." He feels his cheeks almost go red. Luckily for him, the room was a bit dark, light illuminating through the cracks from the walls.

"I couldn't feel anyone in the room, but I could definitely feel your distress exploding through the Force." He almost smirks.

"Ah, no... I was just thinking. Um... What if it is a conspirator?" Qui-Gon looks around one more time before answering.

"Could be anyone. But for now, a conspirator sounds about right. Or maybe even a Sith." He almost whispers the last part, making Obi-Wan shiver at the mention of "Sith", immediately thinking of Maul.

"Good thing that the Senate is safe and secure at the other building." Obi-Wan almost relaxes at the lucky shot they got.

"Indeed. Let's talk to the Senate and then head back to our quarters to inform the Council." Obi-Wan nods.

___

-Obi-Wans room-

BONG. Obi-Wan falls flat onto the soft bed, his clothes and hood still on.

"Maybe I can sleep... Just a little bit..." His eyes closes as he mumbles.

Bleeping noises were heard from under his stomach. He groans and wakes up in panic. "That sounds like my stomach-" rolling onto his back and picking up the bleeping thing, immediately recognizing the holo-communicator.

He gave the clock a glance, seeing it was 20.15 in the evening. Shucks, he has only gotten fifteen minutes sleep.

Obi-Wan rubs his eyes as he opens the holo, revealing a bare-chested Zabrak.

"Good morning, little Jedi." The Zabrak greets Obi-Wan almost sarcastically.

"Maul. It's eight in the evening. What do you want? No wait. Actually. I have questions for you." He almost mumbles, his voice slightly groggily from the short sleep.

Maul only smirks at the sleepy Jedi in front of him, being glad that he can avoid the first question.

"Go on..." Maul looks away.

"Maul..." The Jedi now fully awake. "Give me a moment." Maul raises an eyebrow and stares back at him.

Obi-Wan gets up from his bed and take his time by taking off his brown robe, vest and boots, leaving him in his white undergarments.

Maul stares at him now intensely, almost half-expecting the Padawan to remove all of his clothes.

Obi-Wan sits back onto the bed. noticing that Maul has been staring silently, making his cheeks almost flush in embarrassment.

"Okay. Today, a big explosion occurred at the Senate's HQ." Obi-Wan's expression changes. "I want to ask if-" Obi-Wan gets interrupted.

"I had nothing to do with it." Maul almost states immediately.

Not wanting to push the Sith, he asks instead, "Well, do you know anyone who might have done it?"

"Jedi. I was just completing my own mission." Maul rolls his eyes.

"I have a hard time believing you, Maul." Obi-Wan crosses his arms. "I mean, you Are a Sith. Plus, what did you want in a planet controlled by the Republic?"

"You assume to quickly, Jedi. But then again, I don't blame you for being sharp-minded, unlike your Master." He almost grins.

"Don't mock Qui-Gon. He's doing his best..." Obi-Wan looks away.

"Yeah, sure." Maul closes his eyes, almost sighing. "You know. Even if it was me. What are you going to do about it, Obi-Wan?" He purrs his name.

Obi-Wan was about to answer but stops. He's right... He'd have to tell about his encounter with the Sith. They would suspect him and even ask him why he would hide such thing. It was because of him that the Senate was in danger, basically.

Maul sits cross-legged while crossing his arms too, amused with the lack of answer from the confused Jedi.

"Let's say this, Obi-Wan... You tell them about me and you put yourself in danger of being cast out of your silly order. You are as I would say in special occasions... Fucked." He smirks mischievously at the flushing Jedi.

"Curse you, Sith... Don't call me again. Ever." Obi-Wan shut off the communicator and massages the bridge of his nose.

"What a problematic Sith... But... This is also my fault." He sighs and falls on his back again.

"I got deceived by this Sith by becoming his friend..."

The Council cannot know of this.

___

-Maul's quarters-

Maul lets out a low chuckle after the Jedi shut off the holo-communicator.

'Messing with this hormonal teenage-Jedi will be fun.' He puts the holo-communicator away and lays back, resting his head on his arms.

'I shall give him his space for some time. Getting rid of me will be hard, though."


	7. A Little Too Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Decided to write right away before life itself decides to kick my butt as usual.

Obi-Wan's P.O.V.

A week and half had passed since the attack at the Senate's. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had agreed with the Council's orders to stay close on Naboo in case any other attacks occurred.

Meanwhile, both Jedi were doing their best to keep their posture ready at all times, which included them sparring, meditating and keeping an eye on any illegal immigrants trespassing just in case.

Bail had been informed of the incidents while he was away on diplomatic missions himself. A few guards were securing every edge of the castle, making sure that no stranger dared to get in unnoticed. Even Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been stopped at some point, for security reasons.

Padme's uncle, Ono made sure that he aswell had eyes on the other parties, he had a bad feeling about all of this and didn't quite trust the CIS*. Not that he trusted them before, despite being tempted to join them when his people were in crisis. He knows that Padme means good and is doing her best by keeping the peace.

'Just like I am supposed to keep the peace between systems... Instead, I put the Senate in danger.' Obi-Wan stares up at his ceiling and snaps out of the endless thoughts.

Obi-Wans thoughts slowly drifts to the dathomirian boy. He immediately curses for even thinking of him, but cant help and wonder why he's been so quiet lately. Maybe it was that time when Obi-Wan got genuinely pissed at him. He shouldn't, however. After all, it was Obi-Wan who got fooled by him, and it's the Sith's job to tempt him...

'My training is slowly becoming useless to the temptations of the dark side...'

Obi-Wan rolls to his side and stares at the holo-image of the Jedi temple, slowly rotating. Another five minutes passes and he starts to feel drowsy, darkness slowly ending his sea of thoughts.

____

A large and foggy planet.

Obi-Wan was sitting on a thick branch at the bottom of a large tree.

...Yes. He knows this feeling. A different dream...-

Crackle, crackle...

-...Same person in that dark hood.

Obi-Wan turns his head to the sound and sees the same man that he's been seeing for the past year or two.

'What does he want?'

The man in the hood raises a hand and the branch breaks, making Obi-Wan fall into an endless void. He would scream if he could, but the pressure and velocity keeps him from doing so.

His head is full of emotions clashing into eachother, panic, fear, confusion, and the feeling of endlessness, a void. Just like the one that he's falling into.

If his heart could, it would be the first thing escaping his body, aside from his sanity.

...Beep...

Now everything is suddenly in slow-motion. Is he becoming deaf? What is this beeping sound?

...Beep.

It's becoming louder. Is he reaching the end?

BEEP. BEEP.

____

Obi-Wan opens his eyes and gasps, frantically looking around, as if making sure that he really didn't fall into that endless void.

His heart is racing rapidly, his body shaking.

Obi-Wan quickly picks up the comm and slowly presses the button to activate it.

A zabrak pops up and stares at Obi-Wan with a look that is close to a frown and perhaps a mistakable... Concern?

'Great.' Obi-Wan thinks.

"Obi-Wan." Maul starts, his voice hinting a little bit of concern if payed enough attention to.

Obi-Wan looks away, he should have calmed himself before answering him. Now he probably looks like a mess. Wait. He is a mess.

His emotions are too overwhelming for him, he doesn't notice tears forming in his eyes and gently running down his cheeks.

'He must think I'm crazy. Force- Darn it. Why did he have to call now?' Obi-Wan bites his lower lip.

____

Maul's P.O.V.

Maul had sensed it. A disturbance in the Force. Geez, did he sounds like a Jedi. There's always a disturbance in the force if there is a Sith nearby, according to the Jedi. But no. This was different.

It was, someone. Maul didn't have any disturbance, he felt no threat. He might be a Sith, but he always kept his emotions intact, unless he was in combat-mode.

Yes, he remembers. He and the Padawan boy had formed some sort of bond through the Force. One that Maul have had to keep extremely low so that his Master wouldn't ever find out.

'Imagine what would happen...' Maul snickers in distaste.

He picks up the comm and tries to call Obi-Wan.

A minute passes. Two. 'Why am I getting so frustrated? Answer damn it!'

'Something must be very. Wrong.'

A noise that indicates that the person from the other end has picked up the call is heard, and Maul stares intensely at a very messy Obi-Wan.

'Oh. I must have woken him up...'

A short silence.

"Obi-Wan." Maul decides to waste no time, but immediately changes his mind when Obi-Wan doesn't answer him. Instead, he's looking away from him.

'Sorrow...?'

He feels and notices that Obi-Wan is crying. A nightmare, he calculates in his mind.

But boy... This is the first time he sees his Jedi so... Fragile. He would have laughed if it was anyone else, but Obi-wan... He felt this need to be there right there and then, beside him.

 

They both were quiet for a good few minutes. Giving the Jedi time to let it all out before asking anything.

Obi-Wan finally looks up at him with those teary blue eyes and smiles sadly at him.

'Shit...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Mwahahaha...
> 
>  
> 
> ____
> 
> *CIS: Confederacy of Independent Systems (Separatist Alliance at this point)


End file.
